


roses aren't as red as your hair (but they're just as beautiful)

by smoothniallsmooth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Flower Child Harry, Flower Garden, Harry's favorite, High School, M/M, Opposites Attract, Punk Louis, Roses, Smut, bad kids crew, gay pride bumper sticker, its all pretty short, short tho sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothniallsmooth/pseuds/smoothniallsmooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're very special Louis, just like a rose. They have thorns that can scare people away because they are afraid to get hurt, but they are really just to delicate to not have some kind of protection. You're a lot like roses Louis, you hide behind your thorns so no one can hurt you." Harry says as he inches closer to the boy. He leans in so his lips were hovering over the other boy's.  </p><p>"You want to know something Louis?" It took all of Louis' willpower to nod his head.  </p><p>"Roses are my favorite."</p>
            </blockquote>





	roses aren't as red as your hair (but they're just as beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about doing another part if people like it so leave a comment and tell me what you think pleasee :) soph

Louis Tomlinson was the definition of bad. His teachers hated his rude and childish behavior, his mother couldn't get him to listen when she told him he had enough tattoos for a 17 year old boy who was still in school or that he didn't need to wear that eyeliner to make his blue eyes stand out even more then they already do or have that many piercings. His lip, tongue, ears, and eyebrows all had some kind of stud or ring in it. The police weren't a fan of him either with all the drugs he sold and used but never got caught with. The kids at school gave him disgusted looks for the scowl he wore and his red hair, ratty band t-shirts and ripped skinny jeans. His friends weren't as bad, but they were not the definition of good either. No that would be Harry Styles. Harry was the definition of good with his excellent grades that made the teachers love to have him in class combined with how nice and pleasant he was, his family adored him and his white V-necks and light jeans, his flawless uncovered skin along with his shining green eyes that lit up whenever he went out into his garden. The police thought he was an amazing example to everyone in the town with how pure he was. The kids at school loved him too, he was always smiling and had a different crown of flowers on top of his curly head every day. He was friends with everyone, except for a small group of people who didn't want anything to do with someone so pure and...good. Louis Tomlinson and his friends stayed far away from Harry Styles. They would never admit it but they didn't want to ruin his perfection. Harry was so innocent and they didn't think anything that pure and innocent should be ruined.   Except Louis, Louis didn't like that Harry was so nice and...good, he didn't like everyone comparing the two of them and saying how Louis should be more like Harry, Louis liked how he was and wasn't going to let some flower lover change him. * "Not again!" Louis groaned as he walked over to Zayn, Liam, Eleanor, Niall, and Danielle who were all leaning against the brick wall that was the front of their school.   "What?" Dani asked, stopping her conversation with Eleanor to look at Louis. Louis throw his hands up and motioned around to the kids quickly making their way by the group of punks. As they hurried by the friends saw what Louis was talking about, every student had a flower. Weather it was in their hair, their hand or their shirt pocket. Every single one of them had one.   "Styles is doing his flower day again?" Niall says with a raised eyebrow, Louis takes out a fag, putting it between his lips and and lights it. He sucked in a breath of smoke before removing the fag and exhaling.   "Didn't he have one last month? Why do it again?" Eleanor wondered out loud, its true, last month Harry gave out flowers to everyone in school. Even the teachers, they had all wore them. Except for Louis.  His friends had taken the flowers with a nod or smile not wanting to hurt the tall innocent boy's feelings, but Louis had just turn around and went to class. He didn't want a flower. He didn't want Harry to give him a flower because that would mean Louis was changing, getting softer. And that was not ok.   "I don't know and I don't care." Louis says, taking another drag then flicking the ashes. Before any of his friends could reply a certain curly haired boy walked over with a basket full of flowers picked from his own personal garden.   "Hello everyone, would you guys like a flower?" Harry asked with a bright smile holding out the flowers.The group smiled at the cute innocent boy and each plucked a flower from the basket, El and Dani putting them in their hair, while Zayn hooked the stem through the rings on his necklace while Liam and Niall held theirs. Louis scowled before taking a final drag and dropping the cigarette on the ground and stomping it out, then turning on his heels and making his way inside.  Harry frowned at Louis' back before going back to smiling and following after him. He caught up to the red haired boy and fell in step with him. "Don't you want a flower Louis?" Harry asked, holding up the flowers again. Louis growled and turn to face the boy with Lillis woven into a crown on top of his head.   "Didn't you already have your stupid flower day?" Louis asked annoyed. A flash of hurt crossed over Harry's face when Louis called his flowers stupid but again went back to smiling.   "Yes, but I wanted everyone to have a flower this time." Harry said, picking out the only red rose in the bundle and holding it up to Louis.   "This is for you. I picked it special, It was the only rose I brought." Harry blushed as he held the flower out, he had always liked Louis. He liked how different he was from everyone else, he liked his red hair and his tattoos and he liked when Louis smiled. He wanted to get Louis to smile more often.   "I don't want a flower, Styles." Louid says, eyeing the rose in the taller boy's hand. It was a beautiful flower, but Louis would never admit that.   "My name's Harry," Harry muttered with a smile as he looked at the ground and looked up at Louis though his eyelashes. Louis rolled his eyes and a ghost of a smile appeared. Harry's grew as he lifted his head up, reaching for Louis hand and grasping it in his own large one. Louis was about to pull back, but Harry placed the rose in his hand and gently closes Louis' fingers around the green stem. Louis looked at his hand then at Harry. Harry smiled at him and let his hand drop from Louis.   "Now everyone has a flower," Harry whispered, staring into Louis' ocean blue eyes. Louis just nodded, he didn't know why, but Harry's touch seemed to rid him of his voice. Harry took a step closer to the silent boy and reached up to run a gentle finger over the curve of Louis mouth.   "You should smile more, it's a beautiful smile." Harry whispered, Louis had somehow found his voice and was able to whispered back,   "How would you know?"   Harry smile widened at Louis' words and he took a step back, removing his hand from Louis face.   "Because you're special, like your flower." Harry said before turning around and heading to his locker. Leaving Louis to stare at the rose in his hand.   The rest of the day Louis was abnormally quite, usually he would make smart remarks in his classes, but today he just stared off into space with that flower still in his hand. He hadn't let go of it since Harry had given it to him. Louis' teachers were surprised by his behavior, the students were giving him weird looks and Harry, Harry was smiling more then anyone thought possible. Something was up, but no one knew what. Not even the definitions of Good and Bad. * "Styles!" Louis yelled from a crossed the parking lot, Harry turned around and smiled wide at the boy who was quickly making his way over to him.   "Hello Louis," Harry greeted, his eyes on the flower in the punk's hand. Louis shifted from foot to foot before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Opening them again to look at the flower boy in front of him.   "Can I give you a ride home? I wanted to ask you something." Louis' tongue played with his lip rings as he looked into Harry's sparkling green eyes.   "Sure Louis," Harry said with a smile, as always. Louis let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and led Harry to his car. It wasn't anything special, just a black Jeep, no doors and a gay pride bumper sticker.   The two boys got into the car and Harry bucked his seat belt while Louis started the car, not putting on his own. Just as Louis was about to pull out of his parking spot Harry leaded over, grabbed his seat belt and pulling it over Louis' body, clicking it into place. Louis' heart speed up when Harry smiled up at him as he sat back in his seat.   "You should always wear your seat belt." Was the only think the boy with the flower crown said. Louis took a deep breath before pulling out of the school parking lot and onto the main road of town. They drove in silence for a minute until Louis realizes he didn't know where Harry lived and he still hadn't asked his question. As if Harry was reading his mind the taller boy spoke up.   "Turn left then keep going straight." Harry said in a soft voice, and only then did Louis realize he was still holding his rose as he drove.   He did as Harry said and took a left then kept going straight till he was met with a dead end that was a large house with flowers growing all around it. Harry got out of the car and went over to Louis' side to stand in front of him. Louis was to busy staring at the beautiful garden to notice Harry undoing his seat belt and pulling him out of the car and into the backyard. The back was even more gorgeous then the front, rows and rows of all different kinds of flowers along with trees and plants Louis didn't even know the names of. Harry led a stunned Louis deeper into the garden till they were at the center where a nice blanket of grass laid. Harry sat down, bring Louis down with him and smiled as he crossed his legs and waited for Louis to talk.   "Why do you think I'm special?" Louis finally asked, he wasn't special, he was a disappointment, he was a kid with to many tattoos and dyed hair. He wasn't anything special, he was just a punk boy that nobody understood.   Harry smiled at Louis and moved closer so their knees were touching.   "Because you are, I like that about you." Harry explained, Louis shook his head and stared at his lap.   "I'm not special." Louis deadpanned, Harry stood up and went over to a red rose bush, grabbing a dozen or so before going back to Louis as he started to weave them together.   "No you are." Harry said with confidence, He was finished with his work before Louis could find a good response. Harry placed the rose crown on Louis head and adjusted it so it looked nice in his dyed hair, the two reds mixing together perfectly.   "You're very special Louis, just like a rose. They have thorns that can scare people away because they are afraid to get hurt, but they are really just to delicate to not have some kind of protection. You're a lot like roses Louis, you hide behind your thorns so no one can hurt you." Harry says as he inches closer to the boy. He leans in so his lips were hovering over the other boy's.   "You want to know something Louis?" It took all of Louis' willpower to nod his head.   "Roses are my favorite." Harry whispered before connecting their lips. Louis closed his eyes and brought a hand up to Harry's neck, deepening the kiss, gently pulling the slightly bigger boy down on top of him. Louis' hands stated to play with the bottom of Harry's shirt as he runs his tongue over the curly haired boy's bottom lip. Harry pulls back and removes his shirt, along with Louis', before diving back down into the kiss and letting Louis' tongue into his mouth.  Harry pulled back and attached his lips to Louis neck, gently sucking. Louis moaned softly and brought the curly haired boy's lips back to his own.   "You," kiss "just," kiss "have," moan "to get," Louis pants were being removed "past the," Harry's pants were off "Thorns." Harry says, now that they are both only in their boxer. Harry runs a hand over Louis' chest and starts to trace some of the tattoos.  "If you get past the thorns you get to see the beauty of the rose, but sometimes, sometimes the thorns are need to complete the beauty." Harry whispers, slowly pulling off Louis boxers, Louis moans again before he takes a hold of Harry's and pulls them off of the boy. Harry brings three fingers to Louis mouth and Louis sucks them gently, coating them. Harry pulls them out and slowly pushes one into Louis.   "Harry!" Louis gasps, Harry adds another finger and starts to stretch Louis out, pushing his fingers in and out before adding the last one. Louis has his eyes shut, his mouth slack as little pants make their way out. Harry removes his fingers and slicks up his member with spit before lining up with Louis' entrance and slowly pushing in.   "Harry, move." Louis demanded when Harry was all the way in. Harry compiled, slowly pulling out then pushing back in. Repeating the motion over and over again.   Nothing else was said as Harry carefully thrusting into the red haired boy. The only thing on there bodies were the flower crowns as sweat started to trickle down their bodies. Louis moans and Harry pants were mixing together as the pleasure overcame both of them and they released together. Harry slowly pulled out and Louis whimpered at the empty feeling that followed. Harry gathered Louis in his arms and placed a soft kiss to the top of his head, right nexted to the roses.  "This changes a lot." Louis whispered, Harry smiled and buried his face in Louis' neck.  "People change, so do flowers. Its for the better, so they can grow." Harry says softly. Louis smiled at how right Harry was and lend into the warm embrace.   And the next day when the definition of good and bad walked into school with their hands intertwined and Harry wearing a crown of roses on his head, everything did change. But for the better, because they were the definition of opposites that fit together perfectly aand everyone knew it when they saw the smile spread acrossed Louis' face as he stared at Harry and his own hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo whatcha think?


End file.
